


My Nano Lake

by Sorcha_Annysia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorcha_Annysia/pseuds/Sorcha_Annysia
Summary: When I moved from the country to the city, my grandmother suggested I make a mini lake in my apartment to remind me of home.I wasn't expecting this.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> For Kaitlyn,
> 
> You have been my best friend for so many years, and you have been there for the ups and downs, and supported me through the highs and the lows. I owe you so much, and I wish you the absolute best for whatever life may bring us, and I promise to be there to fight and celebrate with you.
> 
> Happy Birthday!
> 
> Love,  
> Your best friend Jasmine xxx

_Strawberry… Mango… Blueberry… Vanilla!_

You grabbed the plain vanilla yogurt, and double checked it wasn’t the kind with the little black bits in it. It had none, so it was placed in the cart. You’d just finished all of your shopping, so it was time to move on to your special list. Hence the yogurt. You moved onto the berries, keeping your eye out for sales. As you shopped, your mind drifted to the reason you needed these items.

When you’d moved to the city, you'd told your grandmother that you'd miss the most about the country was the lake on your property. When she had suggested that you make small lake of your own in the apartment, you'd thought:

_‘Great idea, grandma!’_

When she had given you a beautiful glass bowl - a family heirloom - the rim covered in stunning designs, you’d thought:

_‘That’s so sweet, grandma!’_

When she said to take some flora from the lake to remind you of home, you’d thought:

_‘What a great idea, grandma!’_

When she suggested taking the water from the lake also, and carting it to the city, you thought:

 _‘That’s a bit much, grandma.’_ You did it anyway.

When she told you to drop some chopped blueberries into the bowl once it was done and leave it overnight in the moonlight, you'd thought:

 _‘That’s crazy grandma.’_ You did it anyway.

And now here you are, buying yogurt and berries for tiny fish people.

You owed your grandma a goddamn apology.


	2. Yogurt

When you got home, you made sure to shake the glitter bottles you made for them, and giggled at their little faces shoved up on the glass watching the glitter swirl. After putting the groceries away, you got started on chopping up the berries to refill their plate. The little buggers went through them like tissues. That’s not surprising though, since they don’t have food with such sweet strong flavours at their home in the lake.

You filled up the plate, and stopped to swirl your fingers through the water, letting the naiads grab them to be dragged around and try to climb your hand. You rubbed their little heads and headed back to the kitchen to prepare their surprise.

The baking tray was the only container long enough, so you filled it up with the yogurt and made sure it was all smooth before taking it out to the lake. The naiads started to splash and chitter when they saw what you were carrying; they loved yogurt baths.

As you scooped the water spirits one by one into the yogurt, you remembered the other times you’d tried to give them a treat like this - and some of the disastrous results that occured.

You’d found out about the yogurt by accident. You picked it up in your shopping to make smoothies with, but that hadn’t lasted long. On the way to put it in the outside bin, you stopped to say hello to the naiads and one of them crawled up your arm and fell in. You panicked at first, before relaxing when you realised they were fine, and seemed to be enjoying themself. The rest of the naiads ended up going for a bath too, so you decided to do that more often.

Here comes the disaster.

You thought honey might be nice for them, since it was thick and smooth like yogurt. Unfortunately, you didn't consider the stickiness. It stuck to them and clumped up their mucus, leaving their skin try, and clogged if there was a lot of honey. Everyone was fine, luckily, but you made it a point to keep the honey in the pantry after that.

Different kinds of yogurts could be a problem, too. Some flavours, like strawberry or mango, tended to have bits of fruit in them. So while the flavour itself didn’t bother them, they didn’t like the sensation of the fruit in the yogurt with them. You assumed it was like stepping into a pool full of leaves or debris; not harmful, but very unpleasant. You avoided yogurt that wasn’t smooth, but that was easy enough.

Listening to the plops and chittering of the naiads as they played in the yogurt, you headed into the kitchen to fill a bowl with water for them to wash off in before they went back into the lake, you thought to yourself:

_‘This isn’t the life I imagined for myself in the city; but I wouldn’t change it for the world.’_

As you headed to the lake to play with the naiads before starting on your homework, you wondered whether your grandmother would prefer a bouquet of lilacs, or a bouquet of lilies to say thank you for the gift she’d given you.


End file.
